This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of content discovery and distribution, and more particularly to systems and methods for facilitating content discovery based on viewer ratings.
Users of televisions and other video distribution platforms now have more options than ever to view video content. In addition to live broadcasts of content and local recordings of content (e.g., using a digital video recorder), content may be accessible from various sources via a network (e.g., the Internet). However, with the vast array of television channels and other conventional options allowing for greater access to content, a user can encounter a number of difficulties. Chief among the difficulties is the amount of time and effort necessary to search for particular programs of interest. The options can be overwhelming to many users and can make process of locating content difficult and inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address the foregoing problems in order to provide users with better experiences. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.